Born With Wings
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'She was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her very being seemed to almost glow' Phoenix thinks Mia is an angel but much to his embarrassment, Mia seems to notice. Set before The First Turnabout, Phoenix/Mia fluff.


**Just some fluffy thing I really wanted to write. I don't own any of the rights to any of the Ace Attorney games (and that's probably for the best). Enjoy!**

She was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her very being seemed to almost glow. She was like an angel sent from heaven itself and she was possibly the most wonderful person Phoenix had ever had the good fortune of meeting. He couldn't believe he hadn't felt it as soon as they met for the first time. At the time had he been so buried under fear and shock that apparently he hadn't noticed. But now, as he was in front of her at Fey & Co. Law Offices, he came to realise just how breathtaking she really was.

"Um, Phoenix?" Mia asked cautiously, raising her eyebrows slightly. Phoenix quickly looked back down at the paperwork he was supposed to be reading in an attempt to cover what he had been doing but apparently that didn't work.

"Any reason you were just staring at me?" Mia questioned with a smug half smile playing on her lips as she leant forward slightly, resting her arms on her desk as she looked over at him. The only response Phoenix could give her was a brighter blush and shrinking down in his chair slightly, his eyes still glued to the papers. But despite himself, a small smile still spread itself across his lips once she looked away from him and back to her work. He tried to concentrate on the paperwork, he really did. But it seemed that Fate simply did not want him to. He couldn't help but glance up at Mia every few seconds, just to catch another glimpse of her wonder. She almost certainly noticed but she never said anything; she just kept her head down and looked at her paperwork with that constant half smile resting on her lips.

The day continued in much the same way. Mia was through all her paperwork and about a quarter of Phoenix's by lunch time. Which amazed Phoenix to no end but also made him feel a little guilty that she had to do some of his work simply because his brain wouldn't let him concentrate on it. He tried to keep his head down but eventually the thing Phoenix had been dreading came to pass.

"Is there something wrong, Phoenix?" Mia questioned, concern clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix tried to keep his voice level and he prayed Mia didn't notice the small crack at the end.

"You seem a little distracted today"

Phoenix looked down at the floor by Mia's feet and bit down on his lip gently.

"Is it the paperwork? Is it too much? We could do something a little easier if-"

"No! No, of course not. It's not the work it's just... you" Phoenix's head shot up to look at his boss again. She raised her eyebrows and blinked at him in confusion and instantly Phoenix wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

"No, I don't mean it like that! It's not a bad thing. Being in this office with you is pretty much everything I could have hoped for. When you offered to let me work with you, I honestly thought it was all just a dream. But I guess everything was kind of chaotic the first time we met so I didn't really notice it until now..."

"Notice what?" Mia tilted her head, her face a picture of genuine curiosity. Phoenix silently cursed himself. Well, there was no point trying to hide it now.

"I think you're really beautiful. I don't just mean that on the outside. Well, you are beautiful on the outside too but you're even more beautiful on the inside. You're funny, clever, caring, trustworthy, and just..." Phoenix's sentence trailed into silence. His cheeks were practically burning and it took all his willpower to not get up and sprint out the room. Why did he have to be cursed with such a strong connection between his heart and his mouth without a decent filter in between? After a few more moments of complete silence, he slowly raised his head to look up at Mia. To his great astonishment and sort of relief, she still had that half smile painted on her lips (though Phoenix could have sworn it had gotten slightly bigger).

"It's been a long time since anyone called me beautiful" Mia said quietly, barely louder than a whisper.

"Well, you really are" Phoenix once again silently cursed himself for that lack of filtering. Without another word, she walked back over to her desk and began working once more. Phoenix smiled to himself and also pushed his eyes back down to his work. Apparently saying something had helped because Phoenix flew through the rest of his work in a matter of hours.

"I guess you really do know what you're doing" she looked up at him with warmth in her eyes as he presented to her his finished work. She quickly read through it before nodding, switching off her computer, and walking towards the door. Phoenix followed her but she turned around just before she opened the door.

"I think I'm going to look forward to working with you, Phoenix" Her eyes shone in the evening light and the last rays of sunlight burst through the blinds to create a halo around her head. Slowly her lips curved upwards until finally they sat in a perfect smile. Phoenix's heart roared in his chest but before he could say anything she was gone and the moment had passed. But the image of her smile never left his mind.

Maybe she really was an angel.


End file.
